Electronic display devices are commonly used for outputting information from a computer system into a format viewable by individual users. Display devices for computer systems, such as a computer monitor, have evolved over the years from cathode ray tubes (CRT) to the more presently used liquid crystal displays and flat panel LED displays. As the technology of display devices have evolved, the costs of display devices have decreased significantly over the years while the sizes of even large display devices have become quite affordable. As a result of display device evolution and reduced costs, the use of multiple displays by computer enthusiasts and enterprises continues to grow. Using more than one display allows a user to stretch his or her desktop to show more programs than if a single display is used. Moreover, a single program may be stretched over multiple displays so that more of a document, such as a spreadsheet, may be seen without scrolling while multiple programs and application can be visible simultaneously instead of overlapping one another.
It has been found that using multiple display devices makes workers more productive. According to well-known industry leaders, NEC Display Solutions of America and ATI Technologies, increases in productivity can be attributed to the adoption of multiple display device arrangements. In some of the studies performed by NEC and ATI, the studies confirmed the occurrence of increased employee efficiency by between 9-50% due to adding additional display devices to a single display device setup. In view of the research result, increasing the number of display devices for employee workstations has become an evolving trend for enterprises in an effort to boost employee productivity.